BACK  From Blackness to the Light
by Zorane
Summary: Team 7 thought it would be difficult to capture Itachi Uchiha. But than they find him nearly dead not far away from Konoha - having fought against Madara. Is he really that bad? Sakura cannot believe it anymore...  Pairing: ItaXSaku maybe a bit SasuXSaku


Hey guys!

Here I am with my first fanfiction. It's the first story I wrote in English, but still, be strict with me okay? I want to have criticism! I want to get better. I'm gonna upgrade quite often and I hope you will like it, although my first language isn't English and so it won't be perfect for sure...

Well now: Enjoy yourself! And please leave back comments! I depend on it!

CU

Zora

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Saving you – but who are you?_

It _had _been our plan to capture Itachi Uchiha and with him get back Sasuke. But still, I had never imagined we could manage it. Manage it to catch one of the most powerful shinobi of the whole world. But there he was, lying in his own blood behind the rods of a cell. His face was completely white, nearly grey. I couldn't feel much of his chakra. He seemed to be nearly dead.

"Can I go in?", I asked the guardian and he nodded, giving me the keys. It clicked, when I opened the door of the cell and then closed it behind me. For one moment I stood there without moving, then dropped to my knees beside him. He looked so peaceful, as lay there, just like a kid, sleeping. There was nothing left of this aura of power that for usual surrounded him. It was quite difficult now, to still see him as an enemy. Was he the enemy? I wasn't sure about it at all. Not anymore.

Softly I pulled up his t-shirt, so I could see the wounds. For one moment I had to close my eyes, as I saw it. Stabs, that had grooved themselves deeply into the upper part of his body. Blood and pus were still welling out of the wounds. If I hadn't known it better, I would have said that he was already dead.

For one moment I looked to the guardian – he was gone – then back to the Nuke-Nin that still lay in front of me, motionless. I knew, I wasn't allowed to do this, but still... I bit onto my lips, hesitating for one second. It was crazy. It was crazy to heal him – him, who had send Sasuke through hell – but still...

I thought of when we had found him, laying beside an other man, a bit older then himself. I had known him – or better I had known the mask. It was Tobi, member of Akatsuki, like Itachi. But still he had fought against him – and won. Why? Why had he fought against a man, that – obviously – was one of his own? And why had it been so barely sufficient that he had won? Wasn't he much more powerful than most of Akatsukis? Even Pain wasn't stronger then he was, although he was the leader and quite a lot older.

I thoughtfully observed his pale features. Now, that he wasn't able to catch his feelings, I could see all pain, he had gone through. It must have been to be a lot. I sighed. Why had he killed his clan? Why? No one at the age of 13 would kill his parents, his friends, his colleagues, his girlfriend without having a very good reason! Who was he? Was he really the unscrupulous murderer he seemed to be...? Or was he just a young man, exploited from fate...?

An other groan, that was by far more silent than the last one, penetrated to my ear, showing me, that he was nearly on the other side. I sighed, then putted my hands onto his tommy and closed my eyes. I shuddered when I realized how little was left of what had been I quite big chakra. Not a gigantic one, but not a small either. Now there wasn't left more than a grain of sand.

It was enough. I knew it was enough for me. I was a good healer.

::::::::::::::::

_You don't survive fighting against Madara. He had always known if not being killed by the hands of his younger brother first, it'd be Madara who'd finish him off. He had known, that he would never be able to just let Konoha kick the bucket. _

_The monster's claws bore into his body, making him groan. His face contorted with pain. A light flashed over him – was this the end? Would he – finally – die? It probably would be the best. Sasuke was safe. Konoha was safe. He was weary of all this lies, he had had to keep up to make Konoha think of him as the enemy. To make Akatsuki think of him as one of them. Maybe, he had been one of them. He _had _been a murderer. He hadn't been much better than all the others._

_His fingertips dug into the rock, beneath him. Breathing got harder every time. An other groan left his lips. _

It won't take long and you'll have your revenge, outoto... I'm sorry I could never tell you the truth about why I did all this to you...

_Slowly his finger relaxed. Pain got less. Was he now dead? He squinted, looked up. For the first two or three seconds there was nothing but biting light. Then he saw the stones above him, coarse stones close to those that had been used for building the Konoha Jail. He sighed, closed his eyes for another moment, feeling the uneven ground beneath. Where was he? Was this hell?_

_He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his tommy made him give up earlier than he had ever thought of. Still his hands grope for something that would help him pulling himself upright. He didn't want to lye here without even knowing where he was! But still there was nothing than the ground beneath him. He sighed._

_Yes, this was for certain hell._


End file.
